


Lace Panties

by Satansluttygirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansluttygirl/pseuds/Satansluttygirl
Summary: This is my first one, so tell me if you like it!!i wasnt sure wether to turn this into the first chapter of a different story or to publish one i am writing at the moment which is about 8 chapters long. Please tell me !!xKatya sighed as she stared at the girl across the room from her with hopeful eyes as people around her danced to the awful music and drank awful, cheap alcohol. Katya never understood alcohol. She didn’t even know who’s apartment this was, or who the gorgeous blonde across from her was.





	Lace Panties

Katya sighed as she stared at the girl across the room from her with hopeful eyes as people around her danced to the awful music and drank awful, cheap alcohol. Katya never understood alcohol. She didn’t even know who’s apartment this was, or who the gorgeous blonde across from her was. As Katya sat squashed between her two friends Violet and Ginger she locked eyes with the girl as the blonde smiled at Katya in a way that made her heart race and her palms sweat. Katya whispered ‘excuse me’ under her breath as if someone would be able to hear her over the loud bass of the music coming out of the speaker next to the couch she was sitting on. Maintaining eye contact with the blonde she waded through the sea of people to get the where the girl was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor just below the window. Katya took the opportunity to light the joint she had just pulled out from between her perky breasts, blowing out the smoke away from the blondes face, offering her a drag in the process.  
The blonde pulled the joint towards her soft lips, the rolling paper printed with cherries, her perfectly painted fingertips holding it whilst it rested within her mouth. As she took a long, slow drag her bright pink lipstick mixed with the dark red of Katya on the tip on the joint. Katya was impressed; she didn’t look like the type to inhale so naturally and exhale so much the smoke was almost clear. As the blonde breathed out the smoke, the words ‘I’m Trixie’ flowed from her plump lips. Katya replied with the same statement just replacing Trixie’s name with her own. As Katya exhaled her appearance remained cool as she asked ‘Where are all your friends, you’ve been sitting on your own for a while?’. Trixie thought about it for a moment before making a joke about how they were probably just off fucking someone. Without thinking Katya leaned in and whispered into Trixie’s soft blonde curls ‘ Want to get out of here?’ As she stood up she held her hand out towards Trixie, half expecting her to shake her head. But Trixie arose and grabbed her hand, instantly interlocking her fingers. Katya was a couple of inches shorter than Trixie but both their bodies were petite in different ways.  
When they got out of the loud apartment and onto the cold street of New York city the weed hit Trixie a little too quickly, as she tripped over empty air Katya couldn’t help but giggle after seeing an embarrassed smile grow across Trixie’s tan face.  
As soon as Katya closed the door to her apartment, she turned around to kiss her. Grabbing Trixie’s thin waist, resting her hand in the dip between her small waist and wide hips she pushed her against the door. Without realising Katya paints Trixie’s neck with a trail of bruises as she kisses her soft tan body. Without wasting another second Katya grabbed Trixie’s hand and ran, leading her to Katya’s bedroom. Katya quickly grabbed the bottom of Trixie’s pink flowy sundress and pulled it over her head to reveal a pink lace bra and panties that hugged her breasts and the smooth curve of her hips.  
Katya was so turned on, and so was Trixie. She was panting and her heart was racing.  
Katya pulled her yellow crop top off leaving her perky breasts exposed. Without Trixie even noticing she managed to pull her shorts off too. As Katya stood only in a pair of ripped black lace panties and Trixie in her cute pink Bra and panties set, the smell of lust lingered within the air. Katya pushed Trixie onto the bed; laying on top her placing her knees so they were resting besides Trixie’s thighs. As she kissed Trixie’s soft lips she could feel herself getting wetter, and the thought of Trixie getting wet excited her more. As she pulled away from her lips Katya removed Trixie’s bra so her tan, soft breasts were exposed. Trixie’s chest was huge in comparison to Katya small breasts and Katya loved that.  
Katya slid down the bed and Trixie’s body placing her face in-between Trixie’s legs. Katya looked up at her and smiled a kind of half stoned, half lustful one, which drove Trixie insane. Trixie used her delicate touch and pushed Katya’s head in-between her legs. A huge sigh exited Trixie’s petite body as Katya started to use her tongue. As Katya ran her tongue slowly around Trixie’s clit, before slowly placing one of her fingers inside Trixie’s warm body. Rhythmically Katya slid her fingers in and out. Katya could feel Trixie’s back raise off the bed with pleasure as she hummed into Trixie sending vibrations from her lips up Trixie’s spine. As Trixie whimpered with pleasure Katya continued through Trixie’s orgasm. By the time Trixie had opened her eyes Katya was next to her staring as Trixie’s flushed cheeks stroking her blonde curls.  
With love in her eyes Trixie stares at Katya and wonders how she will cope with the feelings she has for the beautiful Russian laying next to her.


End file.
